This proposal is written to demonstrate the ability and the commitment of the Emory University Regional Perinatal Center (ERPC) in Atlanta, Georgia to participate in the cooperative multicenter network of neonatal intensive care units. An overview of the ERPC is presented in the text. The Center Hospital, the largest hospital in the state of Georgia with over 8,000 deliveries per year; Crawford W. Long Hospital, a facility with a high risk maternal transport center and approximately 2,000 deliveries per year; and Henrietta Egleston Hospital, the children's hospital of Emory University, where over 400 neonates are cared for every year. The Center provides care to a remarkably broad based population with unparalleled pathological diversity, thus providing an excellent setting to address important clinical and research questions. Over the years, the Center has collaborated extensively with other Divisions within the Department of Pediatrics, other Departments at the Emory University School of Medicine, the Yerkes Regional Primate Center, the Division of Public Health of the state of Georgia, and the national centers for Disease control in Atlanta. The proposal describes in detail the neonatal and obstetrical staffing of the ERPC hospitals; the perinatal data collection system; the varied population available for clinical research; the NICU facilities; the NICU treatment philosophy; the laboratory and subspecialty services available; the NICU follow-up program; the regional transport system; and on-going and completed research projects which are relevant to the neonatal network. The Division is staffed by a cohesive group of neonatologists who have an on-going commitment to clinical research and enthusiastically support the Division's participation in the neonatal network. Moreover, both the Division and the Principal Investigator have shown an unusual ability to work collaboratively with other scientific groups, both nationally and internationally.